tales of love and death
by Grenny
Summary: era inevitable no amarla, sus ojos grandes y redondos, azules como el mar, me suplicaban hacerla mia, pedian por amor, a que una mano amiga le mostrara que si existe la felicidad, que si se puede amar, kenshin no lo soportaría, nos mataría a ambos


aqui estamso de nuevo con uan nueva entrega,

mi pareja mas tragica de la historia, otra de sano&kaoru,

he estadoe scuchando una cancion que me inspiro a hacer este fic, se llama selenite de rurutia, asm bella la cancion,

me bajo la pena y me dio por escribir otra vez, algo triste...

no digo mas y a leer se ha dicho !

No podía mirarla, no después de haber cometido tan horrendo crimen, no después de haberla tomado entre mis brazos, aun sabiendo todo el dolor que eso causaría, para hacerla mía con la luna de testigo, con sus ojos fijos en los míos,

No podía mirarla, no después de haber cometido tan horrendo crimen, no después de haberla tomado entre mis brazos, aun sabiendo todo el dolor que eso causaría, para hacerla mía con la luna de testigo, con sus ojos fijos en los míos,

Traición llamarían a mi forma de actuar, tan naturalmente precipitada,

Tan inconsciente, tan despreocupada, asesinando los sentimientos de quien una vez fue mi amigo, y de quien creí una vez amada…

Pero quien sería capaz de aguantarse a tal suplica,

Entro sin permiso a mi habitación, se metió en mi cama y me suplico amarla,

Con sus ojos grandes y oscuros como el mar,

Su voz entrecortada, fina y silenciosa, inocente me pidió a gritos hacerla mía, tirando de mi yukata, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado…

No hice caso al rol que por respeto me fue otorgado, protegerla, no para mí, sino para kenshin, que tanto luchó para merecerla, y sin embargo he me aquí, en la cruel circunstancia de tomar un rol que no me pertenece, que ella sin quererlo escogió para mi…

Mis dedos rozaron suavemente con su piel dulce y tersa,

Se tenso ante mi tacto, seria la primera vez que alguien la tocaba,

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí con llamaradas de pasión desbordándose en ellos,

Que conmovieron la chispa en mí, esa que creí una vez extinguida,

Me regalo su sonrisa, eterna, melancólica y enamorada, tire suavemente de la cinta desatando su cabellera azabache, que cayo exquisitamente sobre su espalda, cubriendo sus hombros, enrede los dedos en su cabello sedoso…

Una vez que mi mano quedo libre por entre sus cabellos, se guiaron hasta sus hombros, dejando resbalar delicadamente su yukata, dejando a la vista sus hombros desnudos y pequeños, y el nacimiento de sus senos, finamente dibujados en su pecho,

Me acerque hasta que sus labios carmesíes fueron atrapados por mis labios, en un juego interminable de exploración,

Su cuerpo tibio, se hundió con el mío en un profundo letargo, donde nada existía, ni odio, ni rencor, ni vergüenza,

Ni nuestro pecado infernal, nada…

Solo nosotros dos,

Dos pedazos de una misma alma,

Queriéndose sin fronteras

Ella experimentando algo nuevo, algo que desgraciadamente yo conocía desde hace un tiempo,

De no ser por ello, habría deseado experimentarlo con ella,

Pero a la vez, seguía siendo algo mágico, embriagador, como su perfume,

Aquel aroma dulce y acogedor que despedía de cada rincón de su cuerpo,

Todo en ella era dulce, sus ojos, que cariñosamente recorrían expectantes mi cuerpo, sus manos, que dulcemente se paseaban por mi espalda, apretándome más contra su menudo cuerpo,

Sus senos que aunque no tan prominentes, como las amantes anteriores, desataban en mí una faceta de ternura inexplicable, acurrucándome sobre ellos, como un niño buscando en el celo de su madre protección

Y de alguna forma eso me recordó pasajes internos de mi infancia,

Su pecho me atrajo a las memorias que creí una vez perdidas, me trajo un aroma familiar,

Cerca del puerto,

Mi hogar,

Un lugar perdido en las profundidades de mi corazón,

Un lugar que creí atrapado en un lúgubre calabozo,

y

Por un instante recupere aquella infancia querida y anhelada

Un pequeño sanosuke sonriente, con hermanos y hermanas, con un padre y una madre, abuelos y amigos

..

Abrí los ojos,

Ahí estaba aun entre los brazos de mi querida jo-chan,

Permitiéndome esta escapada hasta lo mas perdido de mi corazón, lo mas inhóspito de mi alma,

Un lugar que nadie, ni si quiera ella conoce

Me incorporé, volviendo a la realidad, tomando su boca en la mía,

Enredando sus brazos en mi espalda, para volver a hacerla mía,

Para dejarla hacer de mi su capricho eterno, su juguete de siempre,

Su amante nocturno...

Sentí su pecho arder contra el mío, acaricié su mejilla, para luego sujetarla de la cintura, para atraer sus caderas contra las mías,

Sus dedos se hundieron contra mi espalda, apretándose,

Y dejando salir un gemido de sus labios, fue mía,

Era el principio del final, todo terminaba aquí y comenzaba de nuevo,

Hundí el rostro contra su hombro, y dulcemente me rodeo con sus brazos, besando mi cuello,

"aishitte iru"

Fue lo único que oí,

Me conmovieron sus palabras,

Alce la vista hacia ella,

Esbozando una sonrisa irónica, esa que ella reconocía,

Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas,

Y volvió a pronunciar las mismas palabras,

Tiro del cinto en mi frente, dejando caer mi cabello sobre mi frente libremente,

Era la primera vez que me veía así,

Tan descubierto,

Deslizo sus dedos por entre mi cabello, acariciando mi mejilla, bajando hasta mi cuello, paseándose por mi pecho y tirando de mis brazos me abrazo…

"no mueras"

Sus palabras fueron directas,

Ella sabía que si el se enteraba de nuestro amor, no lo soportaría,

Ambos lo sabíamos, el asesino dentro de el tomaría venganza,

Asentí con la cabeza, apretándola contra mí, deseando poder decirle algo que la consolara, que la reconfortara, pero nada salio de mi boca,

Pero no podía, aunque quisiera dar sentido a las palabras, nada de lo que dijera tendría sentido, o verdad,

Todo seria una mentira,

Podía intentar prometerle mantenerme con vida, pero la realidad era mucho más cruel,

Y cerrando los ojos volví a apretarme contra sus caderas, lentamente, mientras todo su cuerpo envuelto en sudor, temblaba ante cada dulce embestida que mi cuerpo pedía,

Se dejo hacer por mí,

Sentí algo mojado rodar por mi brazo, abrí los ojos, y la mire, estaba llorando,

Acaricie su mejilla y borre sus lágrimas,

Me miró sonriendo, y en un dulce susurro me pidió ser gentil con ella,

Me acerque a su oído y le dije que lo intentaría,

Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, y nos perdimos uno en el cuerpo del otro,

Plenos y satisfechos,

Ajenos al resto, absortos en nuestro mundo, nuestro sueño y fantasía donde nada podía hacernos daño,

Donde el fantasma de nuestros compañeros de vida no nos perseguía,

Donde el remordimiento no nos carcomiera el alma, donde ella no llorará,

Donde ella no me viera sufrir, ni sangrar.

Así

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que amaneció, hasta que los rayos del sol llegaron molestos a jugar con mis ojos, y al abrirlos

La encontré a un costado, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos como queriendo mantenerme arraigado en la seguridad de su cama.

Parecía una pequeña niña al lado de mi imponente cuerpo, era un dulce sueño tenerla ahí para mí,

…

Sigilosamente me vestí, acaricie su frente y la bese despidiéndome de la noche y nuestro primer encuentro con la luna y nuestro amor,

Abrí el shoji, apenas pude dar el primer paso cuando sentí unos pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándose contra mi, volvió a atraparme dentro de la habitación,

La rodee con mis brazos girándome hacia ella, hasta encontrar la suavidad de sus labios, nos besamos,

Fue un beso íntimo, que solo ella y yo compartíamos,

Cubrí su desnudes con las sabanas,

"tengo que irme a la otra habitación"

Dije casi sin mirarla,

Ella desvió la mirada,

Reí divertido,

Y tomando su mentón obligándola a mirarme,

Le dije:

"no es un adiós, es el día, estamos condenados a la oscuridad, esperare a la luna otra vez"

Sonrió para mí una vez más

Y la ayude a vestirse, cuidadosamente, extasiado con su cuerpo inocente, tan puro,

Tan mío…

Tomo la cinta azul para tomar su cabello en una alta cola sobre su nuca, pero no la deje,

"no lo hagas" le dije

Me miro,

La cinta cayó sin remedio a tocar el suelo,

"te sienta el cabello suelto"

Le dije,

Y acercándome un poco mas le susurre:

"pero solo deja que yo vea lo hermosa que eres con el cabello suelto"

Sonrió, recogí la cinta y entregándosela partí a la habitación frente a la suya,

Al cabo de unas horas, todos los demás moradores de dojo se habían levantado y comenzando con sus quehaceres, ignorando este nuestro secreto…

…..

Siempre fui conocido en el dojo como un holgazán,

Jamás hice nada, mas que observar al resto con su rutina de todos los días, kenshin lavando, limpiando, entrenando con yahiko o jugando con las primas pequeñas de kaoru,

Aquella tarde, salí de la habitación,

Y entre a la cocina, me encontré a kaoru en el pasillo y tomándola por sorpresa la sumergí en la oscuridad del pasillo contiguo,

La bese,

Ella se dejo hacer por mis labios y sonriendo le dije que volvería en la tarde,

Desaparecí del pasillo,

Dejándola sola

Era la única forma de no levantar sospechas,

Pasar la mayor parte del día fuera,

Verla durante el día, seria una tortura eterna para mí,

No soportaría mucho así,

Por esa razón, cuanto menos tiempo pasará en el dojo durante el día,

Nadie sospecharía nada, o eso fue lo que yo pensaba en un principio,

…..

La tarde llego rauda y violenta,

El sol comenzó a bajar por entre las montañas,

Y me vi caminando por un paisaje familiar,

El río y el camino polvoriento,

Los árboles de cerezo en flor, con su aroma a primavera,

Y la muralla blanca de piedras que guía hasta las puertas de dojo kamija kasshin,

En a entrada, no había nadie esperándome, no como cuando kenshin regresaba de sus batallas, ahí estaba ella esperándolo, con el corazón en la mano, sonriéndole,

Eterna, y presiosa

Desee desaparecer, dar media vuelta y regresar al consuelo del sake,

A golpear incansablemente algo o alguien si era posible,

Para encontrar algún consuelo en ello,

Aunque no hubiera nada de orgullo en ello

Nada de lo que yo hago tiene algún orgullo.

Entonces la vi, una pequeña mano se escabullía por el portón, y su cabello largo caía dulcemente sobre sus hombros, me esbozo una sonrisa,

Y estiro la mano hacía mi " okainasai" dijo divertida,

Me sorprendió su manera de actuar,

Tanto así que algo en mi se rompió para siempre,

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla

Fue la primera vez que ella me vio llorar,

Me rodeo con sus brazos pequeños y frágiles,

Preguntándome que había sucedido, le respondí que nada había pasado,

Estaba feliz que me haya salido a encontrar, me sentí en casa,

Ahora sabía por que kenshin la amaba,

Ella en realidad tenía poderes sobrenaturales sobre mí, sobre todo el que estuviera cerca de ella,

Entramos juntos al dojo, y preparo el té para todos,

Me quedé en el pórtico, apoyándome contra una de las vigas, kaoru se acerco con el té y le pregunté donde estaban todos,

Su rostro se volvió de color sonrosado y supuse que todos habían salido al pueblo,

"las niñas querían ver los fuego de artificio"

Sin mirarla y tomando un sorbo del té le pregunté porque ella no había ido con los demás, sabiendo que e encantan esas cosas,

Que no muy a menudo llegan al pueblo,

Me miró, y me dijo que no quería dejarme solo,

La brisa sopló echando a volar la cinta roja en mi frente, dejando caer mi cabello sobre mi frente,

Se acerco a mí y con su mano libre me salvó de los mechones que cubrían mis ojos,

Le sonreí,

Se levanto para llevarse los platos a la cocina,

Pero la tome por la muñeca, trato de safarse, me incorpore y la abrace, hundiendo le rostro contra su hombro,

Como un ciego enamorado.

"me hiciste muy feliz"

Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba ante cada una de mis palabras,

"etto-etto-"decía ella,

No hable más, caminamos uno al lado del otro, la brisa cálida de la tarde, nos rodeo, la miré caminar a mi costado, su mano rozando la mía,

No pude evitarlo, enrede mis dedos con los suyos, apretándolos fuerte,

No la dejaría más sola,

Más que una obligación, fue una opción,

No soportaba ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando el salía a engañar la muerte,

No podía soportar verla día a día sufrir por su partida,

No vería más ese gesto en su rostro,

Al menos eso fue lo que pensaba,

….

Esa tarde sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes,

Había una chispa de felicidad creciendo en ellos,

No duró,

….

Aquella noche, la luna nos jugo una mala pasada, privando nuestros deseos y no nos dejo escabullirnos en su manto de eterna y dulce oscuridad,

Su brillo nos cegó,

Y

Ver sus ojos tan cariñosamente púrpuras convertirse en llamaradas de fuego dorado, no era lo que esperaba,

Kaoru desbordo en llanto, ocultándose tras mi espalda, buscando protección,

Lo inevitable había encontrado la forma de salir,

La mentira nos condeno hasta esta noche de juicio,

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla,

Sus labios temblaron al tratar de pronunciar algo, cualquier cosa,

Kaoru se apretó contra mi torso y en un sollozo la oí decir: "no mueras"

Apretó su mano contra la mía, buscando algún consuelo en ello,

Lo miré directamente a los ojos,

Serio, sin una gota de vergüenza, sin rencor, sin odio, ni lástima,

No fue mi intención asesinar sus sentimientos por kaoru,

No fue mi intención, envenenarla con mi desagradable presencia,

Era verdad,

No tenía nada para mantenerla,

Mas que mi amor absoluto, mas que mi eterna promesa de no hacerla llorar, de jamás dejarla sola,

Pero el tampoco tenía mucho que entregar, era solo el y su espada de mil demonios,

Solo le regalaría noches solitarias,

Días de llantos eternos,

A fin de cuentas era un samurai,

Su vida esta en la espada que carga en el sito de su hakama,

Vive y muere con y por la espada, ese es el lema de un samurai,

Y yo

No soy más que un hombre, un luchador callejero por gusto,

Y un holgazán,

Pero ella me había elegido a mi por sobre el gran samurai,

Sus ojos dorados,

Denotando evidente molestia, me enseñaron que su amor por ella era incluso mas poderoso que el mío

Entonces hablo,

" es esto lo que en realidad quieres kaoru-dono?"

Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar la evidente tristeza en su interior,

Kaoru dio un paso adelante, tomando mi mano y asintió con la cabeza…

Volvió la vista hacia mi y sentí un escalofrió invadir todo mi cuerpo,

"si nuestros caminos un día se cruzan, sanosuke, si cuando salgas por ese portón a recibirlo con una cálida sonrisa no aparece tu amado kaoru, es porque estarás muerto"

Sonreí irónico,

"esperemos que eso nunca pase"

Dije volviendo la vista hacia ella,

Tan pequeña,

Mi querida jo-chan

Kenshin dio media vuelta y desapareció tras el portón, sin mirar atrás…

Kaoru rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos,

Y me beso con total libertad,

Fue un beso dulce con sabor a futuro,

Aquella noche nuestras habitaciones fueron una sola

Pero un evidente silencio inundó el dojo.

…..

No quería mirarlo,

No por vergüenza,

Sino más bien por toda la tristeza que le causaba al verme con sano,

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y algo en mi con el se rompía,

Su corazón otra vez se hacía pedazos frente a mis ojos,

No había encontrado un hogar aquí después de todo,

No conmigo,

Su amor era más fuerte que el mío y que el de sanosuke,

Me dolieron sus terribles palabras,

Su amenaza de muerte,

Pero sano no titubeo,

Se mantuvo firme al lado mío,

Sin miedo, si tenía que luchar lo haría,

Si tenía que morir por mi lo haría,

Lo vimos desaparecer tras el portón, sin mirar atrás,

Su cabellera pelirroja desapareció, y jamás regreso,

El dojo cayó en un evidente estado de luto,

Las flores de cerezo cayeron de los árboles como si fueran lágrimas,

Y mis sentimientos se volvieron hacia sano,

Con un beso sellamos este nuevo comienzo,

Tal vez parezca egoísta sonreír por la tristeza de kenshin,

Dejarlo solo nuevamente luego de tanto sufrimiento,

Pero aquella herida en su corazón jamás podría ser sanada por mí,

Estar con él me trajo una inmensa felicidad, que poco a poco se transformo en tragedia y desesperanza,

Verlo partir cada día sin saber si regresaría,

Perderme yo por él,

Cambiar la sonrisa por una falsa,

Era vivir una mentira,

Era engañarlos los dos,

No era justo para él ni para mí

Sano me dio una salida,

Me dio la esperanza de que si se puede sonreír de verdad, que si existe la felicidad,

Estuvo conmigo cuando nadie más estaba ahí, me sostuvo cuando caía en este letargo de dolor y sufrimiento,

El me traía de regreso a kenshin tras cada batalla,

Era él, el que con una sonrisa me decía que todo estaría bien,

Dejo su faceta de malvado y se quedó conmigo

Me enseño el amor,

Me enseño la dulzura de su mirada, de su sonrisa,

Me amó aún si tenía que enfrentar el peor de los males,

Engañar a su amigo,

Traicionarlo,

…….

Esa tarde el cielo se volvió de un rojo carmesí, como la sangre,

Algo en mi se rompía,

Un dolor intenso se apodero de mi pecho,

Salí del dojo y atravesé el portón,

Y los vi,

Sanosuke yacía tirado en el suelo,

Y una espada erguida a su lado me mostró la tragedia,

Corrí hacia el,

Estaba envuelto en sangre,

Una cantidad impresionante de sangre salía de todo su cuerpo,

No aguante

Y el llanto vino a mí con desesperación,

Entonces sentí una mano tibia posarse sobre mi mejilla, abrí los ojos,

Sano me miraba, la vida se escapaba por entre sus ojos,

Me sonrió,

Tome su mano y en un susurro de dolor me dijo: "creo que no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice"

Y me dijo :" aishitte.. iru mi jo-chan"

Su mano resbalo de mi mejilla y cayo sin remedio,

Su corazón dejo de latir,

Sus ojos dejaron de brillar,

Sus labios se volvieron de un color azulado, y su piel se puso pálida, como los pétalos de los cerezos,

No quería,

Lo rodee con mis brazos,

Tratando de recuperarlo,

Ahogando mí llanto en su cuerpo,

Lo había amado lo suficiente? , me pregunté,

Mientras el sol seguía cayendo tras las montañas,

Alcé la vista,

Ahí estaba su espada,

La asesina de este amor,

Que había nacido sin querer,

La sobakatou asesino mis sueños, acabo por arrebatarme la felicidad,

Otra vez,

Me pregunté por que kenshin me hacía esto,

Ahora yo también era como el,

Perdiendo al ser que más amaba en esta tierra, ahora ambos compartíamos un lazo,

Un lazo que la sobakatou unía fuertemente,

Fue esa la espada que nos arrebato la felicidad,

…..

Extinguidos mis ojos, aún puedo verte,  
Privados mis oídos de sonido, aún puedo escucharte,  
Y sin pies aún puedo ir hacia ti,  
Y sin voz aún puedo llamarte.  
Separados mis brazos de mí, aún podré sostenerte,  
Con todo mi corazón como con una simple mano,  
Detenido mi corazón, mi mente continuará latiendo,  
Y si por fin el fuego debiera consumir mi mente,  
La corriente de mi sangre te podría llevar.

…

end

oh my dios!! que triste la wea,

algo confusa quedo pero fue hecha con amor para los fans que como yo aman rk! jeje

dejen reviews estare esperando sugerencias, criticas y alabanzas jajaja

besos-

atte su servidora siempre , grenny!


End file.
